1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of powdered magnetic material for use in magnetic recording media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increasing advancement made in magnetic recording techniques, .gamma..Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 chiefly used heretofore can no longer meet all the requisite magnetic properties. Further, the necessity for using magnetic materials with higher coercive force and higher magnetic flux density is growing. Although an Fe-Ni-Co alloy powder has been known, over about one decade, to be one of the magnetic materials meeting such magnetic properties, its use for magnetic recording has not yet been put into practice due to difficulties and costs involved in its production.